Thongor (Earth-616)
to }} Warrior of the Lost Land and }} | Aliases = Thongor of Valkarth, Thongar, Thonger (presumably typos) | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Former partner of Ald Thurmis; Formerly of Tarakus; | Relatives = Unnamed mother; Thumithar (father)Category:House of Valkh | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Active in Zangabal; Valkarth; Shembis; Tarakus; Thurdis (Lemuria) | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Valkarth | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer; formerly mercenary, thief, assassin, slave, pirate | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Lin Carter; George Alec Effinger; Val Mayerik | First = Creatures on the Loose #22 | Overview = Thongor was a barbarian warrior of Lemuria, living almost half a million years ago, when Lemuria was the only continent inhabited by modern man, while the rest of the world apparently lived in the Pleistocene period. | HistoryText = Black Hawk Tribe Thongor was the son of the kingly Thumithar and of an (unnamed) mother, and was part of the of the land of Valkarth, in the Northern Lands of Lemuria. At fifteen, he participated in the final battle of his tribe, against the Snow Bear Tribe, wielding the great broadsword of Thumitar, Sarkozan, the sword of his fathers. Wanderer Thongor was the sole survivor. He found his way across the Mountains of Mommur, Lemuria's spine, and in the cities of the South, he became an assasson, a wanderer, a thief. He was eventuall captured, and made a galley slave on the ships of Shembis. He led a slaves' mutiny, captured the galley, and acquired power and treasures among the pirates of Tarakus. Killing the Pirate-King for unknown reasons, Thongor was forced to flee his horde of rogues. Thongor felt that fate, festiny, luck, or "something" drove his life. During that time, he allegedly battled a thousand foes. Zangabal At twenty-four, Thongor somehow ended up in Zangabal, where he lived as a thief, but scorned to join the Thieves' Guild. One night, he was attacked by guards, and escaped by reluctlantly crawling the wall of the Cut-Purse Kingdom, the Thieves' Guild's sanctuary. Two thieves attacked him to steal his loot, and threw him back into the street. Thongor defeated and evaded the guards. He hid in a strange building, in which he was approached by Kaman Thuu, a priest of the Seven Gods of Zangabal, who wished to had an heist performed, to steal and return a mirror of black glass, the Mirror of Zaffar, owned by the cruel magician Athmar Phong. The Guild did not perform it (it is unclear if Kaman Thuu was declined, or if he even asked them to perform it), as they feared Athmar Phong. Kaman Thuu offered twenty pieces of gold, as well as sanctuary. Thongor was provided the Shield of Cathloda, a protection amulet absorbing and diverting the attack of most magical forces, and sent towards the house of Athmar Phong through a hidden underground tunnel. Arriving in the house, he searched it, until he came across the Demon of Zangabal, disguised as a seductive young maiden. He tricked Thongor and tore away his amulet, rendering him vulnerable to magic, before reverting to his true form. Thongor was vastly outpowered, and despite gaining a respite by throwing a candelar to the demon, vulnerable to fire, he was eventually captured. Imprisoned, he met Ald Thurmis, who had been hired as well to steal the mirror weks before. Thongor freed himself and Thurmis, and went on the search for the mirror and Thongor's sword. On the way, Thurmis told Thongor of the demon price trapped in he mirror. Passing through breeding vats of abominations, they reached the throne room of the wizard, where the Demon og Zangabal awaited them. Both were outpowered, but Thongor used the retrieved Shield of Cathloda to destroy it. The next instant, Athmar Phong apeared on his thone and cast a ray to hold the trespasers. Unknown to the wizard, Thongor was proteced by the talisman, and threw it at the Black Mirror, unleashing Aqquoonkagua, who seized Athmar Phong, and returned to the Ultracosmos. The two thieves exited, unwilling to plunder the place (save for a few jeweled baubles Thongor took to buy their breakfast. Thongor felt compelled, asif he wasn't his master, to go onward and leave the accursed Zangabal. Ald Thurmis and Thongor went together. Thongor led his comrade from one adventure to another. Thurdis Thongor became a mercenary in Thurdis, the Dragon City. One night, he played with a Otar Jeled Malkh, a Thurdan nobleman, prince, and captain, and won. The officer refused to pay his wager, considering having been cheated. Thongor was finally forced to slay him. Intending to flee the city, he was knocked out, and imprisoned, to be fed to the Vampire-Flowers. Ald Thurmis reappeared, stole the guard's key, and fred Thongor. The two parted ways, as Ald Thurmis was at home in Thurdis. Thongor headed to the stables, intending to steal one of the Sark's great dragonlike Zamphs. Detected, he was forced to flee, and stole the Sark's new flyer, where he foud a bow of the strange Blue Nomads of the Far Western Plains. He flew from the city, setting the path towards Kathool. During his sleep, the flyer changed paths, and brought him aboves the jungles of Chush, and was attacked by a Grakk. During the fight, the Grakk received an arrow in the throat and setttled on the floater, causing it to slowy go below, while Thongor was knocked out while falling from the floater, remaining held by a harness. When he was close enough from the ground, a Dwak, a jungle-dragon of the Lost Ages headed towards him. ... Religion Thongor often invoked the name of Father Gorm/Gorm the Father of Stars, but also the Seven Gods of Zangabal and the Nineteen Gods on occasion. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = Thongor was strong enough to tear apart chains made of Ptarthan steel. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Sarkozan, the sword of his fathers. * Bow of the strange Blue Nomads of the Far Western Plains. | Notes = * Thongor was created by Lin Carter in "The Wizard of Lemuria" (1965). ** He was first adapted in Marvel Comics in "Thongor! Warrior of Lost Lemuria!" ( to ; March and May, 1973), based on the story Thieves of Zangabal (1969). * Thongor was inspired and similar in many ways to Conan the Barbarian and King Kull: ** Conan and Thongor have their origin battle set at fifteen years old. ** All are barbarians who have practiced many occupations, including thief, assassin, slave, and pirate. ** All more or less distrust wizards and priests. ** Thongor frequently invoked the name of a deity, Gorm, which is close to Conan's patron deity Crom. Thongor even once invoke Crom in , presumably an error from the authors. *** Furthermore, like Conan, Thongor progressively invoked the names of deities he heared in the course of his adventures, such as the Seven Gods of Zangabal and the Nineteen Gods. * After the end of the end of the adaptation of The Wizard of Lemuria and of the Marvel series of Thongor's adventures, in (May, 1974) it was stated that Marvel would be taking a break to look at sales figures and the strip itself to see the pros and cons of the run, to determine if the series should be reinstated or not. The readers were urged to write to give their opinion, and if they wanted to see more tales of Thongor, in a coloc comics format or in black-and-white magazines, etc. ** In the introduction header to the article "Chronicles of the Sword: An Informal History of Sword-And-Sorcery, by Lin Carter" in (October, 1974), it was stated that more of Thongor's adventures would be adapted soon, but none have been published so far. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Thongor at Wikipedia * Thongor at the Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Pleistocene Characters Category:House of Valkh